


Gregorio

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sad, si es que esa combinación se puede HPB Mamoru!!! song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: No llores ... Gregorio ...Hasta el día en que nos encontremos de nuevo por casualidad.





	Gregorio

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que esto sea disfrutable, es el primer año en que puedo festejar a Mamoru, consciente de mi amor por Growth.

El verano lleno de vida había finalizado y la estación del año en que los paisajes se llenaban de naturaleza muerta estaba aquí: otoño.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti

—Feliz cumpleaños querido Mamoru~

—Neet~

—¡Ryo!

—¡Muchas gracias chicos! En serio se los agradezco mucho.

—Ya han pasado cuatro años ¿cierto? —Kou se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Mamoru.

—Bueno, en realidad sólo hemos festejado su cumpleaños tres veces—Ryo imitó la acción.

—Fueron cuatro, aunque durante el primer año Mamoru no nos dijo cuando era su cumpleaños, así que lo festejamos después, pero igual cuenta—el tono de reproche de Ken se mezclaba con su sonrisa.

—Jeje, bueno, es que no habían preguntado.

—Tuviste que habernos dado una indirecta siquiera —Ryota se unía a los reproches.

—Está bien, de todas maneras, fue un buen festejo. Recuerdo que Ryo-kun me dio unos zapatos, en aquel momento no tenía más que la ropa que lleva puesta y un cambio más, así que fue realmente un regalo muy útil.

—Cierto, a pesar de que no nos conocíamos tan bien, realmente cuando los vi creí que se ajustaban a ti. Y bueno, definitivamente necesitabas más ropa, después de todo, ibas a volverte un ídolo.

—Yo te regalé un suéter ¿recuerdas? Estaba por entrar el invierno y no tenías con qué cubrirte. De hecho, creo que aún te he visto usarlo.

—Me lo pongo cuando estoy en casa. Como era tejido se atoró con una silla en las oficinas y quedó un poco arruinado, como no quiero que le pase algo más decidí sólo ponérmelo cuando esté aquí.

—La mayor parte del tiempo entonces.

—¡Ryo-kun! S-salgo más últimamente.

—¿Qué te regaló Kou en esa ocasión?

—Me dio una vajilla de porcelana

—A-ah

—Cuando la compré pensé que era mejor el set completo, no era mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero Mamoru ya había roto varios de mis platos.

—Lo siento Kou.

—No te preocupes por eso. Realmente no sabía qué darte en ese entonces, pero recordé que cuando fuimos a comprar tu propio tazón y palillos, quisiste los más baratos. Así que pensé que para que fuera más difícil para ti pensar en irte, te daría una vajilla completa, de la más cara, para que cuando la rompieras te sintieras en deuda.

—¿Es en serio?

—No…bueno, tal vez sólo un poco.

—Como se esperaría de un líder

—Sabes, yo también creí que llegaría un momento en que simplemente desaparecerías, pero ahora definitivamente sería muy complicado que fueras de nuestras vidas.

—Ken tiene razón, y aunque lo intentaras, no podrías porque nos hemos encargado de que dependas de nosotros.

—Aunque nosotros también dependemos de ti. Mamoru es el corazón de Growth.

—Chicos, están diciendo muchas cosas vergonzosas.

—El ambiente se ha vuelto raro…tal vez ¿muy cursi?

—Cierto, vamos a desayunar, Kou se esforzó mucho en ello.

 

+++

 

Aquella mañana había sido muy movida, le habían regalado otro suéter, unos zapatos, y un collar. Apenas terminó su desayuno tuvo que ir a una reunión para afinar detalles en una canción, aunque logró acabado pronto. Su plan había sido volver de inmediato al dormitorio, pero terminó en otro lugar: un templo.

Una sensación molesta lo había estado persiguiendo desde la mañana, no le quería poner nombre, tampoco quería hablarlo en voz alta, pero había sido tan consciente de ella que le era imposible volver con sus amigos.

Sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, tanto que había ocasiones en que tenía miedo de olvidar sus rostros; la memoria de sus voces era distorsionada, las palabras que alguna vez le dedicaron a veces parecían perder sentido, muchos miedos de los que nunca habló, que nunca externaría.

Por mucho tiempo su cumpleaños no lo hizo feliz, festejarlo sólo le recordaba lo que había perdido.

Cuando comenzó a adentrarse en la música las cosas mejoraron un poco, creyó que el peso que cargaba desparecía poco a poco cuando tocaba su piano.

Cuando conoció a Kou, a Ryota y a Ken, su mundo se movió de nuevo, porque ya no estaba solo, porque aprendió a poner en la música lo que su corazón y alma anhelaban gritar, porque aprendió a estar en paz. Desde que los conoció pudo volver a festejar un cumpleaños.

Observó el sol ponerse desde el mirador del templo, la luz rojiza y la brisa otoñal se le antojaban nostálgicas sin saber por qué.

 

_Gregorio, ya no lloraré porque no estoy solo._

_Brilla a través de mi pecho._

_Gregorio, puedo escuchar las palabras que necesito,_

_Algún día escucharé esa risa de nuevo._

 

En su mente y en su corazón, aquellas palabras tomaron una fuerza especial, y se sintió listo para volver.

 

+++

 

—¡He vuelto!

—¡Mamo-chan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Sora se arrojó a Mamoru y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Bienvenido a casa —Kou se asomó desde la cocina al escuchar el alboroto de la puerta. Las voces de Ken y Ryo se escucharon en la misma dirección.

—Toma, tu regalo—Sora puso una caja envuelta en manos de Mamoru—Es de parte de todos en Soara, me hubiera gustado festejar contigo, pero mi fecha límite es mañana, y …tu entiendes estas cosas.

—Lo entiendo.

Ambos se dieron miradas cómplices.

—Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos.

Como una ráfaga, Sora desapareció detrás de la puerta, y el sonido de sus pasos se perdió en segundos.

Caminó a la cocina que, de pronto, se había quedado en silencio.

La escena que vio hizo que su corazón saltara de felicidad: Ryota y Kou daban los últimos toques a la decoración de un pastel de dos pisos.

Ken acomodaba platos y cubiertos en cada uno de sus lugares.

—Hicimos un pastel grande para compartir con los demás. Es una lástima que estén tan ocupados hoy.

Kou parecía apenado, aunque no era culpa de nadie.

—No hay por que preocuparse, siempre podemos llevarles después.

Mamoru se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

—Bueno, has llegado justo a tiempo. Te esperábamos un poco más temprano.

La mirada escrutadora de Ryota lo incomodó un poco, pero sabía que no lo obligaría a decir nada. Agradecía tanto que Ryo sabía cuando las cosas sólo debían quedar en el silencio.

—¡Listo! hemos terminado, es hora de encender las velas para que pidas tu deseo.

Kou parecía incluso más feliz que él.

Ken apagó las luces, y sólo la vela iluminaba la habitación.

Rostros conocidos lo observaban con atención, expectantes, felices. Sonrió con el corazón.

 

_Gregorio, tengo que ir más allá de las nubes,_

_por favor, espera un poco más._

La luz de la vela se apagó.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve leyendo la letra de esta canción que amo tanto, y no pude evitar pensar que puede haber una relación con la muerte de los padres de Mamoru, de hecho también me hice muy consciente de la presencia de la idea de muerte en varias canciones de Growth (contando Re:start), pero eso es otro asunto. Por cierto la traducción no es mía, la tomé de aquí https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORf5LfybGFk


End file.
